


there is love in your body (you can't hold it in) | любовь в твоем теле (которую ты не можешь сдержать)

by Summer__child



Series: Remember This Cold (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Отклонения от канона, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, анальный секс, минет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer__child/pseuds/Summer__child
Summary: Локи просто необходимо избавиться от этой щекотливой проблемы, связанной с Капитаном Америкой.
Relationships: Loki/Original Male Character(s), Loki/Steve Rogers
Series: Remember This Cold (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762378
Kudos: 7





	there is love in your body (you can't hold it in) | любовь в твоем теле (которую ты не можешь сдержать)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [there is love in your body (you can't hold it in)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172650) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



Локи тратит просто абсурдное количество времени на то, чтобы найти идеальный вариант.

Потому что просто «неплохой» ему не подойдет. О, нет. Он намеревается сделать все как следует, а это означает, что торопиться ни в коем случае нельзя.

И в конце концов, он находит то, что ищет. Голубоглазого блондина с сияющей искренностью во взгляде. Он летит на пламя Локи, точно мотылек, и соблазнить его оказывается до безобразия просто. И парень явно обладает всеми необходимыми навыками, потому что довольные звуки, которые издает Локи, пока симпатичный незнакомец ласкает его шею, прижав его к стене в тихом уголке Мидгардской таверны, ничуть не преувеличены.

Локи позволяет этому действу продолжаться до тех пор, пока дыхание его кратковременного любовника не становится частым и тяжелым, а потом наклоняет голову и осторожно ловит зубами мочку его уха. И шепчет низким и глубоким голосом с легкой хрипотцой:

– У тебя есть комната?

У него есть квартира. И Локи узнает, что его зовут Уильям. Сам Локи с мимолетной улыбкой, в которой почти наверняка никто не смог бы распознать иронию, представляется Стивом. Уильям продолжает поглядывать на него едва ли не с благоговением. Скорее всего, просто не может поверить свалившейся на него удаче.

И пока они идут, Локи награждает его тем, что берет его руку и подносит длинные пальцы к своим губам. (Именно эти руки в некотором смысле стали решающим фактором. Изящные руки. Возможно, руки художника.) Локи издает тихий стон, посылая вибрацию по подушечкам пальцев, и Уильям едва не спотыкается. Одного бегло брошенного вниз взгляда достаточно, чтобы убедиться, что Локи вряд ли уйдет сегодня разочарованным.

Парень дважды роняет ключи, пытаясь попасть в замочную скважину. Зато, как только ему это удается и они проходят в квартиру, Локи толкает его обратно к захлопнувшейся двери и целует, обводя языком контур его губ. Губы покорно распахиваются, и кончик языка Локи проворно ныряет внутрь, но тут же отстраняется. Язык Уильяма охотно следует за ним, вторгаясь в рот Локи, а сильные руки обвиваются вокруг его талии.

Про себя Локи думает, что непременно изгонит из собственного тела это желание. Эту безумную одержимость.

Конечно, Уильям недостаточно высокий, чтобы фантазия была абсолютно идеальной. Недостаточно высокий и излишне худой. Но и того, что есть, уже хватает, чтобы можно было притвориться. Чтобы вообразить, что Локи зарывается пальцами в короткие светлые волосы другого мужчины. Что это Капитан Америка ласкает его губы намеренно ритмичными движениями горячего языка. Что это бедра Стива Роджерса вжимаются в его собственные.

Уильям отстраняется, тяжело дыша, и его пальцы легонько впиваются в бока Локи.

– Я хочу… хочу тебя трахнуть, – бормочет Уильям, и Локи ощущает мимолетное негодование из-за мгновенно разрушенной иллюзии. – Хочу заставить тебя… заставить тебя кончить…

На смену негодованию приходит облегчение, когда Уильям запускает пальцы в волосы Локи и вынуждает его запрокинуть голову, щедро одаривая вниманием его шею и заново открывая каждое чувствительное местечко. И Локи позволяет ему оттеснить себя в глубины квартиры.

Тем временем про себя он гадает, стал бы Стив перехватывать контроль подобным образом? Или он начал бы медленно, робко и нерешительно?..

Зубы прихватывают кожу ровно над тем местом, где бешено колотится пульс, и все тело Локи напрягается и тут же расслабляется с тихим стоном. Он нашаривает нижний край рубашки своего партнера и тянет вверх. Уильям избавляется от этого элемента гардероба и моментально возвращается к исследованию шеи Локи, словно просто не может от нее оторваться. Его руки проскальзывают в пространство между ними и начинают торопливо и неловко расстегивать пуговицы на стилизованном под одежду смертных наряде Локи. Быстрое дыхание Уильяма обжигает кожу, и Локи проводит ладонями вниз по его обнаженной спине, ощущая перекатывающиеся под поверхностью мышцы.

Он представляет, как тоже самое делает с ним Стив, и его бедра невольно подаются вперед, а член заинтересованно вздрагивает в тесных брюках. Расстегивающая его рубашку рука спускается ниже и оглаживает выпирающий под тканью штанов бугорок. Локи не успевает поймать короткий и резкий стон, который стремительно вырывается прямо из глотки. По всему его телу прокатывается волна дрожи.

– Боже, – выдыхает Уильям, и когда он отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть на Локи, на его лице виднеется почти лихорадочный румянец, а яркие голубые глаза широко распахнуты. – Можно я…

У Локи на мгновение перехватывает дыхание.

– Да, – решает он после секундной паузы, прикрывая глаза, и парень опускается на колени. Локи слышит его тяжелое дыхание, пока Уильям разделывается с пуговицей и ширинкой и стягивает вниз сначала штаны, а потом и нижнее белье. Плюнув на ладонь, он обхватывает член Локи и проводит по всей длине.

Локи с судорожным вздохом откидывает голову назад, толкаясь бедрами навстречу желанным прикосновениям. Закрыв глаза, он представляет стоящего на коленях Стива. Точно такое же восхищение в его взгляде. И тепло его сильной ладони. Локи поднимает руку и взъерошивает мягкие короткие волосы.

Не исключено, что Капитан Америка понятия бы не имел, что делать в подобной ситуации, – жестоко одергивает себя Локи. Даже если он когда-нибудь развлекался с мужчинами, то, скорее всего, это они опускались перед ним на колени и с готовностью обхватывали губами его несомненно впечатляющий член…

У Локи перехватывает дыхание, и он почти сообщает Уильяму, что они должны поменяться местами, но потом тот выводит языком тонкую полоску от самого основания, и эта мысль вылетает у Локи из головы.

– А-ах…

« _Но что, если,_ – прокрадывается в его сознание мысль, – _он бы действительно опустился на колени ради того, чтобы доставить тебе удовольствие, осушить тебя до последней капли, пока в тебе не осталось бы ничего, что еще можно отдать_ ». И Локи не знает, кого он хочет больше: Капитана Америку, который безжалостно оттрахал бы его до крови, или Стива Роджерса, который уложил бы его в постель и взял бы как невинную девицу, заслуживающую нежности.

Теплые и влажные губы смыкаются вокруг головки, и Локи шипит сквозь схлопнувшиеся со щелчком зубы и зажмуривается. Но почти сразу же заставляет себя открыть глаза и уставиться на ярко-красные губы, обхватывающие его член, и голубые глаза, на мгновение взглянувшие на него снизу вверх, прежде чем коленопреклоненный мужчина начинает двигаться. Рука Локи взлетает к светлым волосам и опускается на макушку склоненной головы. Ему кажется, что его грудь сковывают стальные обручи, не дающие глубоко вдохнуть. « _Капитан_ », – думает он, но успевает остановить едва не выскользнувшее слово.

Его старательный любовник втягивает щеки и прижимает язык к чувствительной точке под головкой, и Локи стонет, с трудом удерживая рвущиеся вперед бедра. А когда он чувствует на собственном члене вибрацию ответного стона, у него едва не подкашиваются колени. И это так приятно, _восхитительно_ приятно. И когда светловолосая голова слегка поворачивается, предлагая доступ до самой глотки, он сдается и толкается глубже, пусть и не до конца, а только чтобы почувствовать беспорядочные сокращения. Однако, стоит ему только начать отстраняться, как его любовник подается вперед до предела и сглатывает, и все связные мысли Локи тонут в зыбком тумане, как только стенки глотки принимаются ритмично сжимать его член.

« _Капитан никогда не сделал бы этого для тебя_ ». Мысль отдает ядовитым злорадством, и, может быть, именно поэтому Локи крепче стискивает в пальцах волосы Уильяма, удерживая его на месте, пока в его глотку стекает семя. Представляя перед собой другого, проглатывающего сперму Локи с жадным рвением.

Когда Локи разжимает хватку, Уильям откашливается лишь один раз, и когда он поднимает голову, взгляд его блестящих глаз полон страсти. Локи направляется прямиком к кровати, по пути скидывая с себя рубашку, ложится на спину, раздвигает ноги и приглашающе улыбается.

Его временный любовник буквально сдирает с себя оставшуюся одежду и набрасывается на Локи, жадно целуя его и прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Локи чувствует вкус собственной спермы на чужом языке и обвивает ногами талию Уильяма, многозначительно потираясь задницей о внушительный стояк.

– Ну что? – мурлычет он и слышит, как дыхание парня на мгновение заикается.

– Ты потрясающий, – бормочет Уильям, и Локи упивается этой похвалой. И: – смазка, – после чего Локи его выпускает. Когда Уильям возвращается с маленьким тюбиком и выдавливает немного прозрачной жидкости на собственные пальцы, Локи услужливо приподнимает бедра.

Он судорожно вздыхает, когда первый палец чересчур поспешно проникает внутрь, и роняет голову на подушку, прикрывая глаза. Рука, не занятая растягиванием тугого колечка мышц, ложится на его бедро, теплые пальцы согревают кожу, и Локи усилием воли заглушает неразборчивую вереницу из «черт, так хорошо, ты такой прекрасный, мне просто не терпится тебе вставить» и заменяет ее на голос Стива. Представляет, как тот говорит: « _Так нормально? Ты чувствуешь… Локи…_ » Его имя, произнесенное с благоговением. Нежно и заботливо.

К первому пальцу добавляется второй, и Локи выгибается. Воображаемый голос Стива шепчет что-то успокаивающее, мурлычет обещания. Локи чувствует, как по телу разливается дрожь и открывает глаза, но тут же снова зажмуривается, когда оба пальца сгибаются и задевают ту самую идеальную точку внутри. Он вскрикивает и прогибает спину, отрывая ее от простыней. Его член снова начинает затвердевать. Именно так, – решает он. Капитан взял бы его именно так. Ласково. Заботливо. Как любовник.

– Дальше, – выдыхает он, – давай уже дальше.

На него надвигается что-то необъятное, но он не может определить что.

Стив – нет, Уильям – издает низкий стон и сдвигается, и Локи на мгновение чувствует, как округлая головка, скользкая от того самого масла, которое было в тюбике, упирается ему в задницу. А потом член входит в него одним мощным движением.

Локи вскрикивает. Его тело буквально ноет от внезапной наполненности, но это не совсем боль. Не такая, к которой он привык. Уильям – нет, Стив – зависает над ним, тяжело дыша, но неподвижно, давая ему время привыкнуть. И Локи не может вдохнуть. Он просто не может _вдохнуть_ , и каждая клеточка его существа вопит от невероятного ощущения, от желания, от удовольствия, но громче всего среди них всепоглощающая _паника_.

И после еще одного медленного и плавного толчка, Локи слышит, как с его собственных губ без спросу срывается тихий скулеж. Его сердце бешено колотится о ребра, и какая-то крохотная часть его сознания никак не может определиться, действительно ли это Стив находится сейчас внутри него. Даже если большая часть точно знает, что это не так. Но это не имеет никакого значения. И неожиданно он хочет большего. Но одновременно с этим он хочет исчезнуть, хочет быть разорванным напополам и высеченным едва ли не до смерти. В нем перепутывается слишком много желаний, и все это определенно было ошибкой…

Он обхватывает ногами талию парня и двигает бедра ему навстречу, чтобы услышать ответный вскрик.

Локи слишком поздно осознает, что эта мимолетная интрижка ничего из него не изгонит. Он уже проиграл. Абсолютно и бесповоротно…

Еще один толчок, все еще медленный, и волна жара прокатывается по всем его внутренностям, горячие губы ласкают кожу над его ключицей. Локи изо всех сил вцепляется в мускулистые плечи, неожиданно ощущая себя потерянным, брошенным на произвол судьбы. Как-то, когда-то он утратил всякий контроль над ситуацией.

– Боже, – стонет Уильям в плечо Локи, и на долю секунды его голос походит на голос Стива. И Локи _победил_ , но каким-то непостижимым образом проиграл. Он чувствует, как постепенно рассыпается на осколки. Он так сильно этого хочет. Ему это просто _необходимо_. Где-то в легких нарастает готовящийся вырваться наружу крик. И может быть, это крик удовольствия, или чего-то совершенно иного, но он изо всех сил обхватывает руками плечи своего любовника, когда бедра того находят правильный, все сильнее ускоряющийся ритм, и держится не на жизнь, а на смерть до тех пор, пока размеренность движений не спотыкается и его внутренности не заполняет горячая жидкость. И после этого он исчезает.

Сбегает.

В другую квартиру, которую номинально считает своей, пока ее настоящий владелец находится в отъезде. Он стоит посреди кухни, тяжело дыша, со все еще эрегированным членом и стекающей по внутренней поверхности бедра спермой.

Он верил, что у него получится избавиться от этого проклятия.

Нет, – думает Локи про себя и не может понять, что же это такое: отчаяние или безысходность. Он уже попался в ловушку.

И ничуть бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что доблестный Капитан даже не догадывается об этом.

Локи разражается смехом, просто ничего не может с собой поделать. Этот смех отдает горечью на языке, но он все равно продолжает хохотать.

Ужасный демон пробрался до самых его костей, и Локи подозревает, что теперь ему уже никак не удастся его оттуда выкорчевать.


End file.
